Who do i really Love?
by OrangeRamenChan
Summary: Len likes Miku but Miku likes Kaito and Kaito likes Rin! who will Miku end up with?


**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID.**

Miku woke up tossing and turning on her bed the sun not allowing her to go to sleep again. She groaned as she got up and did her usual daily routine taking a shower brushing her teeth etc. When she was done doing so she ran outside and headed towards school. "MIKU!" said her best friend Rin as she glomped her from behind. Rin was choking Miku with her Deadly hug "Rin…Can't…Breath!" said Miku between gasps. Rin let go of her and apologized she had just gotten a bit excited.

"So How was your Summer Miku?!" said Rin excitedly. Miku just sighed and shook her head shrugging "I guess it was okay I visited my Grandma in America and went to A couple of Museums and basically watched my brother all summer while mom and dad went off some where but all in all I guess it was fine, How about you Rin?"

Rin fist pumped the air "IT WAS GREAT! Me and Len went to a lot of places like London, Florida, America like you and we also went to A couple of Amusement parks while eating so much hot dogs me and Len barfed to our hearts content!" Miku chuckled to herself Rins vacation wasn't so bad besides barfing that must've been terrible.

The two girls shortly arrived to school and walked up to the rest of their friends Luka, Meiko, Len, and Gumi except Kaito for now. "Hey guys!" Said Rin Cheerfully everyone just smiled and nodded "Cheerful as always, huh Rin?" asked Meiko while laughing at the energetic 14 year old "YEAH I AM, BELIEVE IT!" (LOL NARUTO) everyone chatted away with the 3 minutes they had left before entering their classes.

When the bell rang everyone headed towards class but Miku stopped as she saw Kaito 'Awww he's even more beautiful than before' thought Miku as she started to head towards class again when she arrived all of the gang had taken their seats. Miku in the middle of Rin and Len, Luka on the left Of Rin and Meiko on the right of Len. Everything was going well today so far until their teacher walked in.

"Good morning class today you'll be assigned a partner to take care of this sack of potatoes as if it was a child, The partners will be Len and Miku, Luka and Meiko, hmmm Rin, Gumi since you both did this assignment before the class go ahead and do whatever you like as extra curricular" Rin jumped up happy as she left to her next class and Gumi casually walking out also walking to her next class. everyone else sighed except Len who had liked Miku since Kinder.

_***FLASHBACK***_

A 6 year Old Len was hiding behind the bushes admiring an 8 year old Miku playing jump rope with her friends. He sighed because he wasn't the same age as her and couldn't get close enough to tell her how he felt but one day his luck sprung out. He was lost and didn't know how to get to his class so he ran into Miku and she offered help as he simply nodded to her offer.

from behind and walked into the conversation since her

While they were walking he decided to speak up "Miku I-" He was cut off when His sister Rin glomped him class was the same as lens and she needed help as well. "What were you going to say Len?" Len just shook his head no and Miku just continued walking to the twins class. _And ever since that day his sister has always had that habit of hugging from behind_

_What a pain_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Len was pulled out of his thoughts when he bumped into the door of his next class entering it still slightly day dreaming. The rest of his friends left to their classes as Miku entered hers she saw Kaito …'OMG IT'S KAITO I'M SO EMBARRASED I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON HIM SINCE First Grade! But.. He never noticed me.." thought Miku sadly

She sat down and Watched Kaito for a small period of Class 'Kaito… What an amazing beautiful name, and his blue hair matches his pale skin and eyes… He's just…. Amazing… Ahhh Kaito…. Hehe' someone interrupted her thoughts about her sweet beloved Kaito they would pay dearly. "WHAT IS IT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO DAY DREAM ABOUT KAITO!" she gasped and turned beet red When she noticed she had just yelled that to….. Kaito. Kaito smirked and looked at her like as if she was another fan girl "Hatsune I don't like you but I do like your friend the Kagamine" Miku gasped 'Kaito is gay?! He likes Len!' she thought as the words replayed them selves in her head.

"The one who likes Oranges Who is fourteen and her Name is Rin" Miku let out a sigh of relief well at least Kaito wasn't gay ,that was good right? "The sister of Len Kagamine, yes I know her She's my Best friend" Kaito eyes widened "You think you can get me a date with her, Hatsune?" pleaded Kaito at first Miku hesitated but nodded as approval of Kaitos request.

When all their classes finished the gang went out side and Miku arrived a bit late more than usual "What took you so long Miku?" asked Gumi. Miku just looked up and Smiled at everyone "I wasn't feeling good so I went to the nurses office for a bit" said the teal haired colored girl with a look of pain in her eyes. Everyone bought it except for Len he knew when miku wasn't happy and that pain didn't look like physical pain but Mental pain.

They all said their good byes to each other as each partner went to one of each others houses "Hey Miku, What's wrong?" Miku looked to the ground. "Nothing Len, It isn't any of your business" Len looked at her and asked once more "Miku tell me, please" Miku yelled at him no and Len grabbed her hand as they stopped walking "DAMN IT MIKU! IT IS MY BUSINESS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Miku shifted her gaze to Len. "I love you Miku hatsune and always will" said the boy softly.

"I don't know how to feel Len, I love Kaito but… he loves your sister" Len flinched away not only did it hurt to find out the girl standing before him loved that jerk Kaito but it also hurt because Kaito didn't return the same feelings to her as she gave him. "I know how it feels… to not be loved by the one you want to love you" Miku turned away. "I've loved you since First Grade Miku and I never got the chance to tell you nor did you love me back but it's okay at least I know how you feel about me now" said Len sadly.

"I'm going to try to get Kaito and your sister together, it's for the best Len" Len looked away from the girl whom he loves "I under stand Miku you don't have to explain any more I'll always be there for you when you need it" Miku smiled as they both went over to Lens house falling asleep together both feeling sad and disappointed.

***The ****Next**** Day***

Everyone met up like usual except Gumi stayed home due to sickness Meiko went out of town to visit her family and Luka just felt like staying home so over all that was left was Miku, Rin and Len but this time Kaito joined them. "Hello Kaito!" said Rin happily Kaito looked at her and smirked giving her a hug making Rin blush. Len growled and Miku just laughed to herself 'ehehe Lens making this situation awkward' thought Miku as she scratched the back of her head. Rin snuck off to the restroom to eat a few oranges.

No one noticed of course except for Len that Miku looked ten times more beautiful today since she decided to cut her hair 3 inches under shoulder length and she put her hair in two buns on the side of her head as the rest of her hair was straight down. Her eye lashes looked more full and dark matching her beautiful tan skin and her lips were more plump. If you knew Miku all her life you say this was a major upgrade. "You look Beautiful Miku" said Len happily causing Miku to blush.

Kaito looked at her and lost his breath How could he not notice such a angel at first sight, was he an idiot? he walked over to Miku and wanted to kiss her but Len got in the way and punched him straight in the face. "Don't ever touch Miku in your entire life or you won't have arms anymore" said Len angrily. Rin walked out and saw Miku "Miku you look AMAZING!" said Rin noticing Kaito on the ground. "Len why did you punch Kaito?"

"You see Rin… I like Kaito but he found out and he told me he liked you, so I decided to hook you guys up since you like him more than me" Rins face saddened as she turned around to face Kaito "Why didn't you pick Miku… Why did you pick me? She deserves you more because she's always admired you…. I gladly give you up for my best friend… Miku" said Rin as she cried Kaito only ran off. He wasn't a real man.

Mikus eyes widened as she went over to Rin and hugged her "You don't have to give him up for me Rin because I realized who I truly love" said Miku softly. Rin looked Miku in the eyes "Who?" said Rin curiously "Len".

The wind whispered as everyone stayed quiet for a moment "I love you too" said Len with a smile.

**YEAH I FINISHED IT MY FIRST ONE SHOT :D hope you guys liked it**

**Just a reminder: I don't own vocalic**

**Welp bye everyone X3**


End file.
